Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episodes
'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo' 'Episodes' #'Quasar Quest, Part 1' #*'On the distant planet of Mirinoi, the insidious forces of the alien monarch Scorpius attack and terrorize the population, eager to seize the Quasar Sabers.' #'Quasar Quest, Part 2' #*'Whilst Leo, Kendrix, Maya, & Mike battle Furio and the Stingwingers on Mirinoi, Kai enlists the aide of Astro Megaship, technician Damon & Alpha 6 to help him pilot the vessel into the maverick wormhole and assist his friends. Once all six have been assembled, five of them are drawn to the Quasar Sabers, and free them from the stone, but a tragic turn of events leaves only four of the chosen left, will a new leader rise to the occasion?' #'Race To The Rescue' #*'Maya hears the distant pleas of help from five Galactabeasts held captive by Scorpius’s forces. She persuades the remaining Galaxy Rangers to take the Megaship to the planet the Galactabeasts are held on and free them.' #'Rookie In Red' #*'Leo, desperate to find a purpose on Terra Venture starts training for a job at the GSA. Meanwhile, a monster named Horns plots to steal the Quasar Sabers to add to his collection of rare items.' #'Homesick' #*'A young stowaway is discovered aboard Terra Venture, but far out of distance from Earth, he will never be able to see his mother again. The Galactabeasts are struck down by Scorpius’ latest monster, but reveal new secrets that allow the Galaxy Rangers allies to form the Galaxy Megazord.' #'The Lights Of Orion' #*'Furio tricks Leo into opening a cave containing the mystical Lights Of Orion, an ancient power source that will enable whoever wields the lights with enough strength to rule over whole solar systems.' #'Double Duty' #*'Kendrix becomes a stand-in for her identical double, a well-known actress, as Scorpius deploys another ferocious monster to locate the Lights Of Orion on the film set.' #'The Blue Crush' #*'Kai becomes smitten with a beautiful ice-skater named Hannah, and begins lavishing her with attention.' #'The Magna Defender' #*'With Scorpius eager to execute him, a disgraced Furio flees to Terra Venture to search for the Lights Of Orion. He believes he has found what he has been seeking, only to be confronted by Leo. In the ensuing conflict, Furio sacrifices himself in a bid to slay his enemy and ensure neither possess the lights, but the Red Ranger is spared by The Magna Defender, a mysterious and powerful warrior seeking not only the Lights Of Orion, but also revenge on Scorpius.' #'The Sunflower Search' #*'When Maya makes a passing comment on the traditional beauty and meaning of sunflowers, an eavesdropping Treacheron assumes that the sunflower statues on board Terra Venture have the Lights Of Orion in them. Meanwhile, The Magna Defender, eager to avenge the death of his son Zika at the hands of Scorpius, continues to interfere in the Galaxy Rangers efforts to locate the lights and begins to endanger innocent civilians.' #'Silent Sleep' #*'A colossal sleep epidemic grips Terra Venture, cutting off consciousness from everyone except for Leo & the Magna Defender, who has successfully acquired the elusive Lights Of Orion. Believing the power of the lights can save the colony, Leo & the Magna Defender clash in an effort to control the Lights Of Orion.' #'Orion Rising' #*'Maya & Kendrix have a heated dispute when Maya selfishly eats an entire birthday cake intended for Damon’s Birthday Party. As the female members of the group bicker, Treacheron’s forces successfully track down the Lights Of Orion.' #'Orion Returns' #*'Trakeena & Treacheron, at war with one another, attempt to lay claim to the Lights Of Orion when they return to Terra Venture with the aide of their respective monstrous agents, but with the Magna Defender intent on using the lights for revenge, the Galaxy Rangers are faced with the possibility they may have to destroy the lights.' #'Shark Attack' #*'Leo is wounded in a ferocious battle with the Shark Brothers, two monstrous creatures who liberate Treacheron from his imprisonment. Treacheron intends to exact revenge on Trakeena, but is faced with an injured, but determined Leo.' #'Redemption Day' #*'The Scorpion Stinger, leaking fuel, begins to drain energy from Terra Venture’s Mountain Dome. Seizing an opportunity to destroy Scorpius once and for all, the Magna Defender intends to erupt the volcano in the dome and cause a chain reaction that will eliminate his enemy.' #'Destined For Greatness' #*'Mike, having been restored to life by the Magna Defender’s sacrifice, begins to rebuild his life on the colony. Leo, believing Mike to be the true heir to his Quasar Saber, contemplates returning it to him.' #'Stolen Beauty' #*'Trakeena begins stealing the beauty from the females of Terra Venture.' #'The Rescue Mission' #*'Terra Venture receives a series of distress calls that lead them to an ancient and seemingly abandoned spaceship.' #'The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1' #*'Terra Venture’s top researchers attempt to unlock the mysteries of the recently discovered Galaxy Book. Meanwhile, a conniving cyborg alien, Deviot arrives on board the Scorpion Stinger and offers his services to Scorpius.' #'The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2' #*'The Galaxy Rangers defend Terra Venture from Deviot’s zord armada without the aide of their reluctant Galactabeasts as Kendrix’s continued research of the Galaxy Book uncovers starting revelations.' #'Heir To The Throne' #*'On the planet Onyx, Trakeena meets the spirited warrior Villamax and his friend Kelgar. Sensing potential in her, Villamax agrees to train Trakeena and sharpens her skills as a warrior.' #'An Evil Game' #*'Hungry for revenge, Trakeena captures Leo and subjects him to a terrifying game where the stakes are terribly high, but the two of them soon become targets when Deviot deploys two assassins to kill Trakeena.' #'Memories Of Mirinoi' #*'Maya’s childhood friend from Mironoi, Shondra arrives on Terra Venture. The reunion between the elated friends however is short-lived when Kendrix begins to suspect Shondra is behind an attempt to steal the Galaxy Book.' #'Green Courage' #*'In desperate need of a mechanic to make vital repairs to the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena arranges the kidnapping of High Councilor Reiner and demands Damon’s services in exchange for her safe return.' #'Blue To The Test' #*'Kai is forced to question his loyalties to Commander Stanton when he begins acting strangely. Following his gut instincts enables the Blue Galaxy Ranger to uncover the truth, and is soon pitted against Stanton himself in a mental and physical battle of wills.' #'Mean Wheels Mantis' #*'When a monster with a special interest in motorcycle racing captures Kendrix & Maya, transforming them into trophies, Leo must answer a challenge to a race against Motor Mantis if he is to have a chance of recovering his friends' #'Loyax' Last Battle' #*'An ancient warrior called Loyax, having turned to villainy despite still carrying a code of honor, asks Trakeena to appoint him a task so he may have a glorious final battle against a worthy opponent.' #'A Red Romance' #*'Leo finds love in a girl named Ginger. However, she has an overprotective older brother who does not want Leo to date his younger sister.' #'The Chameliac Warrior' #*'The Galaxy Rangers face their most challenging opponent to date as they battle a warrior that has the ability to mimic the Power Rangers own moves and weapons.' #'To The Tenth Power' #*'Deviot receives five Data Cards from his profit-hungry sources, providing him with the opportunity to restore the terrifying Psycho Rangers to their full glory and use them in his campaign against the Galaxy Rangers. As each Power Ranger falls one by one, Leo is left seemingly alone against the overwhelming Psychos, until help arrives in the form of another Red Ranger, Andros.' #'The Power Of Pink' #*'Rising from the remains of her comrades the Pink Psycho Ranger schemes to acquire more power than even Trakeena and uses Kendrix to discover the location of the Savage Sword, a weapon that could destroy her Pink Ranger foes.' #'Protect The Quasar Saber' #*'On the planet Onyx, a fierce bidding war is waged for the Pink Quasar Saber, with a former servant of chaos attempting to lay claim to it. A battle with Trakeena and a bid to save the Galaxy Rangers from her clutches leads to the rebirth of a hero and an heir to the legacy of the Pink Galaxy Ranger.' #'Facing The Past' #*'When Leo’s powers are destroyed by Magnetox, Karone must face down her past as Astronema if she is to retrieve a powerful set of keys that can restore them and also supply Leo with even more power.' #'Turn Up The Volume' #*'Damon’s bid to become Terra Venture’s chief mechanic is soured when an opportunistic cipher called Baxter steals his ideas for a new Ultra-Sonic Transmitter weapon, and takes credit for them. However, when the colony attempts to make use of the device against Decibat, the half-finished schematics create problems.' #'Enter The Lost Galaxy' #*'An ancient warrior arrives on Terra Venture intending to take the Galaxy Book and safeguard it. When confronted by Kai, he informs him he has a special destiny ahead of him.' #'Beware The Mutin' #*'Stranded in the Lost Galaxy and cut off from their enemies, the crew of Terra Venture are welcomed by Captain Mutiny, a seemingly benevolent space alien, but when the Galaxy Rangers discover he specializes in slave trading, they find themselves in a race to prevent Commander Stanton from accepting a “gift” bestowed to him by CaptMutiny as a gesture of good faith.' #'Grunchor On The Loose' #*'With Grunchor, a fearsome being starts tearing its way beneath Terra Venture, creating mass earthquakes, the Galaxy Rangers are forced to first contend with Captain Mutiny’s army of Swabbies before acquiring a potential solution to halting Grunchor’s rampage.' #'Until Sunset' #*'Leo & Damon are captured by Captain Mutiny’s forces, tied up and left to contemplate their recent past as they await the arrival of Mutiny himself at sunset, knowing he will bring with him the order to bring about their destruction.' #'Dream Battle' #*'When the dream-weaver Hexuba casts a spell that forces the Galaxy Rangers to confront a host of enemies and chaotic situations in their dreams, it soon falls to Mike to awaken his teammates from this nightmarish onslaught.' #'Hexuba's Graveyard' #*'Hexuba’s next stratagem against the Galaxy Rangers is to resurrect several old enemies and unleash them one after the other. Kai elects to go on a dangerous mission within the heart of Hexuba’s lair to destroy the source of the Galaxy Rangers nostalgic nightmares.' #'Raise The Titanisaur' #*'Captain Mutiny elects to unleash his own beloved pet Titanisaur on Terra Venture, prompting the Galaxy Rangers to rely on as many resources as possible to repel it.' #'Escape The Lost Galaxy' #*'When Captain Mutiny’s forces successfully capture several of Terra Venture’s citizens and subject them to slave labor on a nearby planet, Mike risks his life and goes undercover to retrieve them, in doing so he meets a young girl and her sickly grandfather.' #'Journey's End, Part 1' #*'Deviot returns to the Scorpion Stinger and begs for Trakeena’s forgiveness, but the treacherous being has run out of chances and is mercilessly beaten by Villimax. In a desperate attempt to gain power, Deviot sends himself and Trakeena into the cocoon Scorpius had prepared for her intended imposed maturity, mutating and merging both entities into an insane, twisted and more thoroughly evil form.' #'Journey's End, Part 2' #*'With Terra Venture’s City Dome left a hulking ruin on the moon nearest to the habitable new world, the Galaxy Rangers fleets do whatever they can to hold back as swarm of bomb armed Stingwingers.' #'Journey's End, Part 3' #*'A wounded Trakeena successfully enters the cocoon and completes her transformation, becoming a repulsive, yet formidable insect creature. She makes her way to Terra Venture’s crashed City Dome and begins to levitate it, intending to bring it down on the evacuated colonists recovering on the neighboring planet.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Lost Galaxy